Bird In The Cage
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Ayah, Ibu.. Maaf, mulai sekarang, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang penuh kemanjaan seperti ini." pair SasuSaku 4everr !
1. Left The Home

Olla minna, dan para readers yang terhormat.

Ini fic ke 4 saya.

Nampaknya saya selalu tidak tahan untuk membuat fic baru terus .

Saya juga sebenarnya masih merasa pusing karena dikejar-kejar deadline fic yang lain.*Wiihh gayanya.

Okelahkalobegitu..

Tidak usah basa-basi bla bla bla lagi.

Saya persembahkan..

Fic SasuSaku gaje asli buatan saya.

1

3

Kecepetan =="

1

2

Tigaa !!

Summary :

"Ayah, Ibu.. Maaf, mulai sekarang, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang penuh kemanjaan seperti ini."

Disclaimer : Siapa lagi kalau bukan om Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku

Bird In The Cage

"Ayah, Ibu.. Maaf, mulai sekarang, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang penuh kemanjaan seperti ini."

"Ap-apa katamu? Kau masih berumur 16 tahun. Tidakkah sulit bagimu untuk hidup sendiri di dunia ini? Lagi pula apa yang kurang dari rumah mewah ini? Sadarkah engkau bahwa dirimu adalah penerus dari Haruno Corp?"

"…"

"Jawab, Sakura!"

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau menjadi penerus dari Haruno Corp."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah menjadi takdirmu untuk meneruskan usaha ini. Kau adalah anak tunggal ayah dan ibu. Selama kau masih menjadi Haruno Sakura, ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu mengabaikan takdir itu!"

"… Kalau begitu aku akan membuang nama Haruno."

Flash Back

Sakura berjalan-jalan di halaman rumahnya, tentu saja dengan ditemani oleh para pelayan dan body guardnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengikutiku terus? Ini halaman rumah! Tak kan terjadi apa-apa padaku di sini."

"Maaf nona, tapi tuan memerintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan nona sendirian, karena mungkin para pesaing Haruno Corp akan memasukkan mata-mata ke rumah ini, dan mencoba mencelakakan nona." Jawab salah seorang body guardnya.

"Itu benar nona Sakura, anda adalah pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp, apabila terjadi sesuatu pada anda maka Haruno Corp pun.." belum selesai sang pelayan berkata Sakura sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Sudah, sudah aku tahu!"

Kemudian Sakura melihat-lihat dari balik pagar rumahnya, terlihat sekelompok anak kecil sedang bermain bersama. Mereka tampak sangat bebas, dan tak terkekang sedikit pun. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit iri.

Sakura's POV

Apa arti hidup ini?

Hidup di rumah yang bagaikan penjara, pergi diantar, ke mana-mana harus di temani body guard, terlebih lagi karena homeschooling sejak kecil, aku tidak mempunyai teman.

Sudah cukup aku dikekang seperti ini.

Mulai besok, aku akan keluar dari penjara ini.

End of Sakura's POV

End of Flash Back

"Apa katamu?! Kau berniat membuang nama Haruno? Kau bercanda! Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Walau ayah halangi, aku akan tetap pergi."

"Sakura! Ugh! Security! Tangkap Sakura!"

Sakura yang sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi segera mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya.

"Jangan mendekat. Sekali kalian mendekat aku akan menembakkan pistol ini."

Security pun menjauh, dan di saat yang tepat, Sakura melemparkan bom asap dan segera melarikan diri.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Se-security! Kejar Sakura! Dia tak boleh lolos!"

Namun terlambat, Sakura telah menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini secara matang. Dengan otaknya yang pandai itu. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berhasil kabur.

Sakura's POV

Sekarang aku sudah bebas, benar?

Inilah dunia bebas yang aku impikan.

Sekarang, aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau tanpa ditemani oleh para body guard dan pelayan brengsek itu lagi.

Pertama, apa ya yang akan aku lakukan?

Sepertinya aku tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh ini.

Hmm..

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cari apartemen saja dulu.

End of Sakura's POV

Wuuushhh…

Angin kencang telah bertiup, dan tampaknya menerbangkan selembar brosur ke arah Sakura.

"… Brosur apartemen?" kata Sakura

"… lebih baik aku datangi saja dulu."

Sakura telah sampai di alamat yang tertulis pada brosur apartemen itu. Dan disambut hangat oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sexy.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona? Apa anda berniat membeli apartemen?"

Sakura yang jarang bergaul dengan orang lain melihat wanita itu dari bawah sampai atas, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada papan nama di dada kanan wanita itu. Di sana tertulis nama, Yamanaka Ino.

"… Iya, saya ingin membeli apartemen."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar melihat-lihat."

Wanita bernama Ino itu mengantar Sakura ke apartemen yang ditawarkannya, apartemen itu cukup mewah dan bersih.

"Bagaimana nona? Apartemen ini bagus kan? Anda berniat membelinya?"

"… Ya, saya akan membeli apartemen ini."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, silahkan isi formulir ini ya."

Ino menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura dan Sakura pun mengisi formulir itu.

Saat mulai mengisi formulir, Sakura tersentak kaget melihat formulir yang bertuliskan "Nama Lengkap". Seketika Sakura teringat bahwa ia sudah membuang nama Haruno. Tanpa berpikir panajng Sakura segera mengisi formulir itu dengan asal-asalan agar identitas aslinya bahwa ia adalah putri tunggal pemilik Haruno Corp yang sangat terkenal itu.

Nama Lengkap : Hitsugaya Sakura

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir : Konoha, 18 Maret 1994

Umur : 16 tahun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah selesai mengurus seluruh formulir dan berkas-berkas apartemen. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang tergolong cukup empuk walau tidak seempuk kasur di rumahnya yang dulu.

Sakura's POV

Sekarang, masalah tempat tinggal sudah beres.

Setidaknya belum ada masalah keuangan bagiku,

Tapi suatu saat nanti persediaan uang ini juga pasti habis.

Aku juga ingin sekolah.

Lebih baik aku cari kerja sambilan saja deh.

End of Sakura's POV

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sakura kembali menemui Ino.

".. Maaf, nona Ino?"

"Oh, nona Sakura, tidak usah panggil dengan sebutan nona. Toh sepertinya usiamu tidak jauh beda denganku. Ada apa Sakura?"

"..begini, maaf sebelumnya kalau merepotkan, tapi aku baru kembali dari luar negeri dan tidak begitu tahu mengenai daerah ini. Maukah engkau menemaniku untuk mencari sekolah yang tepat untukku?" Bual Sakura agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Hanya itu? Tentu saja. Ayo kita berangkat. Ayah! Aku mau pergi sebentar! Gantikan aku jaga ya!"

"Maaf, apa tidak merepotkan? Aku rasa kita juga bisa berangkat setelah pekerjaanmu selesai."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lagi ingin keluar, aku jenuh di tempat ini. Baiklah, kau ingin mencari sekolah yang bagaimana?"

"… Aku kurang mengerti mengenai sekolah di kawasan ini. Apa ada sekolah terbaik di kawasan ini, Ino?"

"Sekolah terbaik ya? Ehm, tentu saja ada. Konoha Senior High School. Di mana tempat orang-orang kaya saja yang bersekolah di sana. Apa kau ingin bersekolah di sana? Lumayan mahal lho. Tapi kalau kau pintar, kau bisa mendapat beasiswa dan hanya membayar 50% dari SPP tsb. Seperti aku dulu. Hehehe."

"… Aku akan mencobanya."

Konoha SHS menerima pendaftaran murid selama 10 jam. Tepatnya dari Pukul 08:00 AM – 18:00 PM. Sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 13:00. Masih ada waktu untuk mendaftar, namun sekarang adalah jam pulang murid-murid Konoha SHS.

"Wahh, kangennyaa…! Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak ke sekolah ini. Ayo Sakura kita temui kepala sekolah sang Tsunade-Killer." Seru Ino dengan sangat gembira.

"… Tsunade-Killer?"

"Tsunade Baa-chaannnn…!!!" teriak Ino sambil membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ck, kau.. Murid berandal yang suka bikin onar itu. Sedang apa kamu di sekolah ini? Kamu kan sudah lulus 4 tahun lalu. Aku sudah malas berurusan dengan murid sepertimu, sana-sana pergi." Usir Tsunade sang kepala sekolah Konoha SHS.

"Eiits, jangan begitu dong Tsunade Baa-chann. Aku kan juga kangen denganmu.."

"Kangen? Tumben sekali mulut seorang mantan murid berandal Konoha SHS ini bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Huuh..Sudahlah, kepentinganku saat ini hanya satu. Aku membawa seorang calon murid untuk sekolah ini, masuklah Sakura!"

Cklekk..

"Permisi.."

"Sakura perkenalkan, ini Kepsek sekolah ini, Tsunade."

"Kenalkan, saya Hitsugaya Sakura."

"Kau ingin melamar masuk sekolah ini?" sahut Tsunade To The Point.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengujimu dulu, kau siap untuk test saat ini?"

"Tentu."

Tsunade menyerahkan selembar test yang terlihat cukup sulit sebagai TPA untuk masuk ke SHS ini. Dan Sakura mulai mengerjakan. Sementara itu Ino dan Tsunade bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu kepsek.

"Hem, test yang aku berikan tadi cukup sulit lho. Karena dia tidak membawa rapot serta ijazahnya. Ia akan diterima masuk apabila mendapat nilai di atas 90."

"Begitu? Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa tahu dia mampu mendapat nilai sempurna. Haha.."

"Huh, dia pasti butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengerjakan soal i…" belum selesai Tsunade berkata telah terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Permisi, saya sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ini. Tapi apa soal ini tidak salah? Ini terlalu mudah, aku sudah selesai mempelajarinya saat usiaku 11 tahun." (A/N . Maklumlah, homeschooling kan pelajarannya jauh lebih cepat disbanding sekolah biasa)

Tsunade hanya tercengang melihat Sakura yang begitu cepat mengerjakan soal yang berstandar cukup sulit. Dan Ino terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Tsunade. Lalu Tsunade pun segera mengoreksinya.

"Lu-luar biasa.. Ni-nilai sempurna! Selamat! Kau diterima di sekolah ini, murid sepertimu sangatlah berbakat, kau pasti akan menjadi kebanggaan sekolah ini."

"… Ng, soal pembayarannya?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekolah kami memiliki program khusus untuk anak yang berbakat sepertimu. Besok kau akan ditest lagi. Kita akan lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Dan mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan paket A sekolah ini."

"Paket A?"

"Ya, paket ini adalah paket yang diberikan pada siswa berprestasi. Tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah, dan perbulannya diberi uang saku 100.000 yen. Itu pun kalau kamu mau berpartisipasi dalam lomba untuk mewakili sekolah dalam hal akademik sih."

"Hah! Tsunade Baa-chaann! Kenapa saat zaman aku bersekolah dulu tidak ada paket-paketan seperti itu? Mana dapat uang saku lagi!"

"Karena paket ini baru kupikirkan tahun ini. Hahaha.. Baiklah, apa kau bersedia mengikuti test paket itu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Ini perlengkapan sekolahmu, semuanya gratis. Dan besok kau sudah bisa mulai sekolah."

Setelah menerima perlengkapan itu, Sakura dan Ino pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Secara bersamaan bel tenda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi.

Kriiingggg….

"Wahh, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kesempatan aku mau lihat-lihat mantan adik kelasku yang cakep-cakep ah.."

"… Ternyata, ini yang namanya sekolah. Terlihat cukup menyenangkan."

"Tunggu Sasuke-Teme! Tunggu sebentar aku mau ke toilet dulu." Teriak seorang murid berambut duren kuning yang tampak bersemangat.

'Tunggu, tampaknya wajah itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Siapa dia ya?'

"Baka! Naruto-dobe! Ayo cepat! Nanti Limousinnya keburu pergi! Huh!." Sahut seorang murid lagi yang berambut emo hitam dengan mata onyx yang begitu indah.

'Laki-laki ini juga, tampaknya aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana?'

"Wahh, lihat! Lihat! Sakura. Cowok itu cakep banget! Godain ah."

"… Ino-san, ingat umur."

"Huuh, aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagi pula, asal kamu tahu ya Sakura, aku ini sudah bertunangan. Hehehe."

"Oh, ya? Dengan siapa?"

"Pemilik museum sekaligus tempat penjualan barang seni, Sai's Design yang terkenal itu. Namanya Danzou Sai. Tak kalah keren dengan cowok di sana itu lho."

"Sai's Design? Ya aku tahu. Ayah sering membeli berbagai barang seni dari toko itu."

"Ooh."

Tiba-tiba obrolan mereka terpecah saat lelaki berambut duren itu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat siang, kalian tampak asing di sini. Murid baru?"

"Oh, aku alumni sekolah ini. Yamanaka Ino. Dan yang murid baru itu dia, Hitsugaya Sakura, mulai besok akan bersekolah di sini. Berteman dengannya ya." Seru Ino dengan sangat riang.

"Ohh." Sahut Naruto sambil melihat Sakura dari bawah sampai atas lalu tersenyum.

"Wah kamu cantik juga ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Ng, wajahmu itu rasanya pernah kulihat. Tapi di mana ya?"

'Oh! What the hell! Ternyata dia! Anak tunggal pemilik Namikaze Corp, rekan bisnis ayah!'

"Ah, maaf mungkin anda salah orang. Perkenalkan, saya Hitsugaya Sakura."

"Oh! Kau benar, aku salah orang, margamu berbeda dengan orang yang aku kenal. Hahaha.."

"Oi dobe! Sampai kapan kau mau diam di sana? Kau jadi mau main ke rumahku? Atau kutinggal kau!" sahut pemuda bermata onyx itu sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi, teme! Kenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino alumni sekolah ini, dan Hitsugaya Sakura err- murid baru di sini."

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Hitsugaya Sakura."

".. Aku Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

'Oh my God! Sekarang bocah Uchiha rekan bisnis terdekat ayah anak pemilik Uchiha Corp. aku rasa rahasiaku ini tak kan bertahan lama.'

"Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Err- mungkin kau salah orang." Jawab Sakura berusaha untuk menutupi rahasianya

"Kau mirip sekali dengan putri tunggal pemilik Haruno Corp."

"Bukan dia orang nya Teme, lihat saja, marganya saja berbeda. Hahaha.."

"Hn. Kau benar dobe. Lagi pula putri Haruno itu kan homeschooling."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya! Ino nee-chan! Sakura! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam Limousin itu dan bergegas pergi.

'Cih, ini gawat!'

"Hem, iya juga sih. Kamu mirip sekali dengan putri tunggal pemilik Haruno Corp yang terkenal itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya.."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama putri tunggal pemilik Haruno Corp. Putri yang dijuluki 'Gadis Salju' oleh banyak orang di sekitarnya. Putri yang selama ini terus menerus tinggal di rumah yang seperti penjara. Ke mana-mana harus ditemani oleh body guard. Dunia memuakkan yang menyedihkan, penuh dengan kesendirian."

"Wow, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang putri itu Sakura?"

"Tentu saja.. karena memang akulah putri itu. Putri yang sudah membuang nama yang menjadi kehormatan keluarganya." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Yeahh..

Chap 1 selesaii.

Tumben-tumben nih saya bikin chap panjang begini.

Saya ngetik fic ini kelamaan sampai digigiti nyamuk. *nyamuk brengsek tak chidori kamu!

Yakinkan anda untuk meng-klik huruf hijau di bawah saya ini.

Review!

Review!

Makin banyak review, makin cepat update.

Hohohohohoho..


	2. Met Gaara

**Gomen lama updatenya para readers.**

**Saya harus belajar menjelang uts kemarin-kemarin.**

**Akhirnya, setelah uts selesai, saya segera bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Reply Review dulu ya!**

AnnZie-chan Einsteinette : Selamat subuh juga. Haha. Ya sekarang ini updatenya. Selamat membaca!

Naru-mania : Sakura hoki banget ya! Hahaha. Hoki tinggi gitu nggak mau bagi-bagi. *di timpuk sandal sama Sakura. Sakura langsung bilang identitasnya ke Ino? Emm. Kita lihat di chap 2! *di hajar massal karena males ngetik.

Misa UchiHatake : Salam kenal juga :D. Beres boss! Haha.

Angga Uchiha Haruno : Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf. Itu memang kebiasaan buruk saya. Saya akan berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Fave? Waduh, jadi malu. Makasih ya! Oke oke.

Anko kakashi : Wah di fave? Jadi malu. Hehehe. Makasih.

Aya-na Byakkun : Okeeh.

Deidei Rinnetachi : nggak apa-apa kok. Oke deh!

Chiwe-SasuSaku : Okeh. Kibarkan.. kibarkan bendera merah putih. *Lha?

Sora-Chand : Yups. Segera!

Oke!

Langsung saja.

1

2

3

4

5

6

*Kepanjangan ui.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Kan gue yang bikin! *di hajar massal**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruSaku**

**Bird In The Cage**

**Wussshh…**

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus di sekeliling Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa? Kau.. Haruno Sakura itu? Tapi kenapa namamu Hitsugaya Sakura?" tanya Ino semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Aku adalah putri yang sudah membuang nama kehormatan keluarganya. Jadi, aku putuskan saja mengubah margaku menjadi Hitsugaya."

"Di lihat dari kata-katamu, seharusnya ini rahasia, kan? Mengapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

"… karena hanya kau yang bisa ku percaya, Ino. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Kalau aku hanya sendiri, rahasia ini suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa tugasku?"

"Bantu aku untuk meyakinkan 2 bocah Namikaze dan Uchiha itu bahwa aku bukan putri Haruno. Mereka tampak mulai curiga denganku."

"Baiklah."

**------------**

**Di rumah Sasuke**

"Dobe, apa kau yakin perempuan bernama Sakura itu bukan putri Haruno?"

"Tentu saja, Teme. Marganya sudah berbeda, kan?"

"Siapa tahu dia berbohong? Lagi pula mata hijau dan rambut pink nya itu khas sekali dengan keluarga Haruno."

"Hem? Whatever. Yang jelas dia gadis manis. Iya kan Teme?"

"Hn."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita mulai kerjakan PR yang super duper sulit ini!"

"Huh, mananya yang sulit, gampang begini. Kalau untuk otakmu, sih aku maklumi dobe." Kata Sasuke seraya mengejek.

"Temeee!!"

**------------**

**Esok paginya, di sekolah.**

**Tap tap tap tap.**

Suara sepatu Sakura berjalan melewati pintu gerbang sekolah.

**Was wes wos was wes wos.**

Tampak banyak murid yang membicarakan Sakura ketika melihatnya berjalan kea rah gedung sekolah.

"Uwah, murid baru, ya."

"Wah, cantiknya."

"Kelas berapa dia, ya?"

"Manis, ya?"

**Sakura's POV**

'Jadi inikah sekolah?'

'Apa di setiap sekolah murid-muridnya selalu gempar kalau kedatangan murid baru?'

'Menakutkan'

'Semoga aku baik-baik saja mengahadapi sekolah pertamaku.'

**End of Sakura's POV**

"XI A1. Kelas pertamaku." Ucap Sakura di depan pintu kelas itu.

"Morning student." Sapa seorang guru berambut perak, namanya Kakashi.

Murid-murid yang melihat kehadiran Kakashi lebih cepat melongo.

"Kakashi-sensei? Angin apa yang membuatmu datang tepat waktu?" ucap murid bersamaan.

"Loh? Memangnya aku sering terlambat, ya? Hahaha.. yah, hari ini aku membawa murid baru. Masuk, Sakura"

"…" Sakura masuk dan berdiri di sebelah guru Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Haru.. err- Hitsugaya Sakura. 16 tahun. Salam kenal." Jelas Sakura singkat.

Murid-murid sweatdrops mendengar perkenalan Sakura yang begitu singkat.

"Ha..ahahaha.. ka-kalau begitu ada yang mau bertanya?"

Seluruh murid kelas angkat tangan.

"Yak, kamu Rock Lee."

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata Lee dengan wajah yang merah.

"Ditolak." Jawab Sakura datar.

Lee pun pundung di pojokan.

Murid-murid yang lain pun sweatdrops lagi.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Saya, sensei."

"Yak, kamu Gaara."

'Gaara? Gaara? Itu kan nama teman masa kecilku!' Batin Sakura gugup.

"Err- apakah kamu itu Haru.." belum selesai bicara, Sakura memotong kata-kata Gaara.

"Sudah cukup, sensei, boleh saya duduk di samping Gaara?"

"Eh? I-iya."

Sakura bergegas duduk di samping Gaara dan memasang deathglare seolah berkata, 'Jangan coba-coba membongkar rahasiaku'

Gaara yang merinding mendapat deathglare dari Sakura segera bertanya.

"Jadi memang kamu Haruno Sakura teman masa kecilku itu? Kenapa di sini? Bukannya kamu itu homeschooling? Tanya Gaara seraya berbisik.

"Diam! Jangan bocorkan rahasia ini. Biar kujelaskan." Sakura pun menjelaskan alasannya.

"Oh. Hanya itu."

"Fuh, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Gaara, aku pikir sekolah pertama yang menakutkan ini akan menjadi neraka bagiku."

"Pfft, memang apa yang membuatmu takut?" kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sejak melewati pintu gerbang, murid-murid yang melihatku langsung membisik-bisikkan aku. Aku kan risih!"

"Huh, itu hal yang biasa Sakura."

"Tapi hal itu tak biasa bagiku!"

"Aku tahu."

**------------**

**Jam istirahat.**

"Ayo, Sakura. Biar kuantar kau melihat-lihat sekolah."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Gaara pun memandu Sakura sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah.

Sesampainya di kantin,

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Kita bertemu lagi!" teriak Naruto dari kedai ramen di sana.

Terlihat Sasuke pun juga ada di sana.

"Siang" Sakura menyapa datar.

"Nee, Gaara! Kau kenal Sakura? Hem, yah.. baru-baru saja." Ucap Gaara bohong.

"Oo."

"Sakura, kau mau makan ramen?"

"Ya."

"Ramen 2, Ayame-san!"

Sementara Sakura, Gaara, dan Naruto memakan ramennya, tampak Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura seraya masih curiga.

Sakura pun dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke tsb.

'Che! Bocah Uchiha ini keras kepala sekali. Dia masih saja curiga padaku.' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh sepulang sekolah kita bicara?" ucap Sasuke.

'Che! Sialan! Kalau kutolak, dia pasti curiga.' Batin Sakura.

"Nee, Teme! Mau apa kau dengan Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu dobe!"

"Che. Aku nggak boleh ikut?"

"Nggak."

"Huh!"

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Gaara yang melihat reaksi Sakura segera turun tangan.

"Maaf, Sasuke, tapi dia ada urusan denganku." Ucap Gaara seraya melindungi Sakura.

'Thanks Gaara. Sementara aku terselamatkan.' Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

'Ada hubungan apa Gaara dengan gadis ini? Huh.' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

Kuro-chii : Wih? Maaf! Fic kali ini luar biasa pendeknya ya?

Sasuke : kalau kau buat fic pendek-pendek, nanti readersnya bosan lho.

Kuro-chii : Hah! Tidak! Maaf readers! Saya bisa menjelaskan kenapa fic kali ini begitu pendek.

Gaara : karena jari telunjuk kananmu tertusuk jarum, kan?

Naruto : Karena itu kau malas menulis banyak-banyak.

Kuro-chii : Gaara, Naruto! Kalian memang bisa mengerti aku. Huhuhu. *mau memeluk Naruto dan Gaara

NaruGaa : Jangan dekat-dekat! *nendang hidung author sampai mimisan. Author sekarat.

Sasuke : rasakan itu! Itu akibatnya kalau malas. Hahaha.

Kuro-chii : awas kalian! Aku siksa kalian bertiga di chap selanjutnya!

Kuro-chii : oh ya! Jangan lupa Review ya! Yang banyak! *maksa


End file.
